Goblin Ambush/Golden Queen wounded/Rescued by Kayley/The Fellowship has fallen
Here is how Goblin Ambush, Golden Queen wounded, Rescued by Kayley and The Fellowship has fallen goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Suddenly, the army of Goblins appeared. Golden Queen: Run, Yuna! Go! Yuna ran for as fast as she can. Golden Queen: (blows her horn) John Smith: (fought off the goblins with the others) Goblin leader: Find the foals! Find them! Meanwhile with the foals. Snowdrop: Where's Yuna? Princess Skyla: This way, Snowdrop. Princess Twila: Wait for me!! Meanwhile, Flameslinger heard the danger. Flameslinger: That's the horn of Golden Queen! Prince Derek: Let's go! Meanwhile, The goblins were just about to take down Golden Queen. Kayley: (stopped the goblin leader from attacking her) Prince Derek: (shot the goblin leader with the arrow) Garrett: (fought off the goblins) Spyro! Spyro: Hang on! (fire blast the goblins) The goblin took the foals except Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila. Golden Queen: The goblins took the foals. Whirlwind: Hang on, Golden Queen. (use her power and healed her) Golden Queen: Thank you, Whirlwind. Kayley: Where's Yuna? Golden Queen: I've let her go. With Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: (sighs when she was remorseful) Snowdrop: Yuna! Princess Yuna: (starts to think about Star Swirls advice) Yuna's memory: I wish the amulet had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. Star Swirl the Bearded: (in Yuna's memory) So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. Princess Yuna: (in reality) I heard you, Star Swirl. (hops on the rowboat) Snowdrop: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Snowdrop? Twila? Skyla? What're you three doing here? Snowdrop: Yuna! Wait for us! Princess Twila: We're coming with you, Yuna! Princess Skyla: Yuna! Please! Wait! Princess Yuna: Twila! Skyla! Snowdrop can't fly while she's blind! Twila and Skyla helped Snowdrop on Yuna's rowboat. Snowdrop: We need you, Yuna. Princess Twila: We're a team! Just the four of us! Princess Skyla: We're there for you no matter what! Princess Yuna: (shed her tears) Thank you, Girls! (hugged her sister and cousins) Let's go. Meanwhile, With Shrek and Company. Shrek: Where're Yuna and the foals? Golden Queen: I let Yuna go and the goblins took the foals. Donkey: Say What!? Kayley: It's true, And Snowdrop, Twila and Skyla had escaped. Shrek: They must have gone with her! Prince Derek: Hurry! (preparing the rowboats) They're reaching the eastern shore! Cassim: It's no use, Derek. Prince Derek: You don't mean... ? Wolfgang: Her fate is no longer in our hands. Spyro: The Fellowship has failed. But that doesn't mean it'll be the end for her. John Smith: Spyro's right. We still held on to each other under any circumstances. Garrett: Maybe Yuna wanted us to do so, And we won't abandon any of her friends to torment to death. Shrek: And not if we have strength left. Puss in Boots: And leave all we can spare behind. Shrek: Are you up for a rescue mission, Donkey? Donkey: Oh yeah! Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Kitty and Humpty! Together with the Fellowship on a world of adventure! I'm Lovin' it! Tigatron: Let's go! And so, They set out to rescue the rest of Yuna's friends. Meanwhile, Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila are on their way. Snowdrop: Are we going to be there soon? Princess Yuna: We will, Sister. Princess Skyla: I hope the others will find a safer road. Princess Twila: They'll look after each other. I just hope we'll see them again and be back home. Princess Yuna: I'm glad you girls are with me. Smeagol: (following them) To be continued. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225